The Lightning Thief from Chiron's POV
by softballgirl4
Summary: This is the Lightning Thief from Chiron's POV... I guess the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

The Lightning Thief from Chiron's POV

A rainbow shimmered in front of me and Grover Underwood, the satyr sent to Yancy Academy, stood before me.

"Chiron," he said, "I think I might of found something big." He spoke in a hushed whisper and there was a lot of background noise like he was somewhere busy.

"What is it?" I asked. "I'm not sure but I haven't smelled anything like it since… Thalia." I was shocked. Not only were the gods forbidden from having children with mortals, but I thought Zeus would have learned his lesson after what happened last time.

"Do you think it's serious enough for me to come?" I asked.

"He hasn't the vaguest idea about us, but I think the sooner you come the better" Grover said. Worry edging his voice. "I just can't let it happen again. You know how much my searcher's license means to me."

My face clouded as I looked up at Thalia's tree and thought of her, making her last stand at the top of the hill. No matter how many demi-gods I taught and knew, it was always a tragedy to lose one. Especially one of the more powerful ones that had so much potential.

"Alright, I'll come up tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you need from me," I asked. "I don't-"A voice came from a distance and said, "Grover? What are you doing over there? We're going to miss our next class."

Grover glanced off the image to his right and whispered, "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Then shouted, "Coming Percy!" The Iris message shut off leaving Chiron to wonder if this "Percy" was the one they were waiting for.

**Thanks for reading guys! This is my first fic so please nothing harsh but some constructive criticism would be nice. I need a couple of reviews to keep writing so please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_ This is almost as bad as the Ares/ Hermes cabin rival _I thought as we drove the old yellow school bus with Yancy Academy printed on the side in black letters. _These kids are about to drive me crazy. You would think after a couple thousand years I would be used to it._

I sighed. Percy was getting seriously angry with Nancy Bobofit and she tossed peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at Grover. Grover was patiently enduring it as usual.

I was really worried about Percy. A powerful half-blood like him could cause quite a scene -whether he knew what he was or not-. I watched through the rear view mirror anxiously hoping Percy could control his temper.

Grover was a good satyr –if a little slow maturing- and I wanted him to succeed with Percy. It would crush him not to get a searcher's license. Grover was trying to calm him down.

I could hear snippets of his conversation. I smiled. It was amusing to see the looks on the children's faces when I used my "radar ears" as Percy called them. Just when I thought I might need to intervene we pulled into the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

As I led the tour I looked around at the ancient Greek relics I recognized some things. They brought back some good and bad memories. As we reached the next room I spotted a stele that looked familiar. It made me think of a stormy day, rain pouring, thunder booming. The daughter of Zeus fell while fighting a Hydra.

As I spoke to the few students who were paying attention about the stele and the markings on the box, I heard a loud whisper saying, "Will you shut up?!" I looked to Percy, half discouraged from his lack of self control and half glad that he was trying to pay attention.

"Mr. Jackson," I said, "did you have a comment?"

His face turned red as he replied, "No sir." I had high hopes for him so I asked, "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I could see the relief on his face as he replied, "That's Kronos eating his kids right?" That was part of the answer I was looking for but I needing him to fully understand.

"Yes," I said "and he did this because…" He looked slightly worried as he replied, "Well, Kronos was the king god-" Inwardly I shuddered. If Kronos was a god, the world would be a very different place.

"God?" I asked. "Titan," he said "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," he continued, "and the gods won."

I heard Nancy Bobofit say "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" I figured Nancy could use some humiliation even if it was a little cruel so I asked, "And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "I- I don't know sir"

I was disappointed –he needed to learn to learn how important this really was- but I said, "I see. Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?

I wanted Percy to understand how vitally important this class was, even if it seemed crazy at the time. I called him and said, "Mr. Jackson"

He cringed slightly and told Grover not to wait for him. He seemed a little nervous but he said, "Sir?"

"You must learn to answer my question." I said.

He looked a bit confused and said, "About the Titans?"

"About real life," I said. "And how your studies apply to it."

He deflated somewhat and said, "Oh."

"What you learn from me," I said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."

Percy looked angry but said he would try harder. I wanted to believe him. I sent him away to eat his lunch when he left I thought about the original Persues. _I hope his story can at least have a happy ending. _

The weather was getting much worse. We were running out of time if we were supposed to get the bolt back by the summer solstice. _I am convinced Percy doesn't have any knowledge of it, _I thought, _but maybe somehow he can help get it back. _

I started eating my lunch and opened my new book I picked up in the gift shop. It was about the Roman and Greek artifacts, how they found them, and what they were used for.

I liked to see how much they actually got right. As I was getting to an interesting part in my book Grover ran but to me and said, "Chiron! Mrs. Do-" I wanted to get to a stopping point before giving Grover my full attention but he said breathlessly, "Chiron! Mrs. Dodds. She has Percy." That got my attention. My head snapped up and I said, "What? Where? When?" He replied, "Just now, past the gift shop." I started rolling my wheelchair into the museum.

I quickly looked around to make sure there were no mortals present. I rose out of the wheelchair and galloped towards the room with the girl's grave marker. I returned to my wheelchair, got out Anasklusmos and tossed it to Percy with a, "What ho Percy!" He was facing a very angry Fury.

I sent a silent plea to whoever might be listening _I know I can't do anything to help without going too far but please; don't let me lose him now. He was so close._

I watched anxiously as the Fury let out a raspy, "Die honey." Percy's legs were shaking and he looked terrified but I knew his instincts would kick in.

Just as Alecto lunged towards him he slashed the sword and she exploded into dust.

I wheeled out as fast as I could and got in the precise position I was in when Grover came to me. Grover. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring nod.

He looked terrified. He sank down with relief but quickly composed himself as Percy walked out of the museum towards him. I knew Grover wouldn't tell him anything.

The Mist would hopefully do its work. Percy looked horrible, like he'd seen a ghost. I guess he almost had. He walked over to me, pen in hand.

"Ah, that would be my pen." I said, "Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."

He looked completely bewildered and said, "Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?" I wipe my face of expression and replied, "Who?" He was starting to look scared.

I hated messing with people like this but it had to be done. Hard enough getting a random passerby to believe she had been working with us all year as a pre- algebra teacher.

Percy said, "the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds. The pre- algebra teacher." I sat forward looking concerned and said, "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's attitude was getting worse and worse. He didn't care about his grades –which were Fs- or anything else really. He cared about Grover, and maybe a little for my class –most likely because of what I told him in the museum- but nothing else.

He got in fights a few times a day, snapped at teachers, and refused to do his homework. I had seen this many times before in half-bloods.

They don't have a parent or in some cases parents so that caused some of the acting out. They were ADHD and dyslexic in most cases (and in Percy's) and because of that they got teased and shut themselves off.

Most half-bloods are very troubled, at least until they arrive Camp Half-Blood. That's the turning point, either they improve or decline. Mostly depending on whether their parents claim them or not. In many cases it's not.

It had taken much work with the Mist to get Percy convinced that there was no Mrs. Dodds. I wasn't sure he was entirely convinced though. Grover was a horrible lair and Percy knew him well enough to know when he was lying. _I just hope he doesn't realize who he is before we can get him back to camp _I thought.

I entered my classroom. Today was exams. I started wheeling up and down the aisles passing out the Latin booklets. The children would arrive soon.

I felt awful for Grover. Being in Middle School for six or more years had to be hard on a satyr. Especially a satyr like Grover. I finished passing out the booklets and went to my desk. The children entered in a flood.

I got them started on their exams and thought back to last night. Grover and I were talking about Percy. Grover was worried about Percy. He pointed out that since a Kindly One had invaded the school, what else might they send?

The Kindly Ones were the worst of monsters from the Underworld. They were Hades's torturers, capable of many horrible things.

As we were talking I heard a _thump _outside the door. I drew my bow –probably not a wise decision if it turned out to be a student, or worse. Percy.- and slowly walked outside.

There was nothing there. I walked –I was in centaur form- down the hall, ears listening for the slightest noise. I heard nothing out of the ordinary.

I told Grover to go study for tomorrow. He sulked off. I wondered how many times he had taken those exams. I went back to my office; I had some Iris messages to send.

The three hours of "torture" was finally up. I took up the children's booklets. Some of the children looked slightly green.

I dismissed the class and sighed. I went to my desk and called Percy in. Most of the class was still in the room but I hoped they couldn't hear. I said, "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's… it's for the best."

His faced turned red and he looked down. I could have kicked myself. That's not what I meant to say at all. Nancy Bobofit started teasing him and I gave her one of my killer stares. She stopped that right away.

He said, "Okay sir."

"I mean…" Ugh. I was so bad with words, "this isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

He looked like he could cry. If it was possible, his face turned even redder. I wanted to shoot myself with an arrow. "Right," he said.

"No, no, oh confound it all what I'm trying to say… you're not normal Percy. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks. Thanks a lot sir for reminding me." He stormed out.

I felt awful. "Percy," I called, but he was already gone.

**This part will be from Grover's POV **

After a little poking around I was able to a bus ticket on the same bus as Percy so I could protect him on the way home.

I wasn't taking _any _chances with him. I was terrified on the bus. Any of these passengers could be a monster. Or a god in disguise.

I would think I smelled a monster but then it would turn out something harmless. I needed to get control of myself.

Percy suddenly turned to me and said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" I could have wet myself. How could he know? I assumed from his emotions he had overheard some of mine and Chiron's conversation, but how in Pan could he know what a Kindly One was?

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked.

He said he was eavesdropping on our conversation confirming my suspicions. I felt sick. "How much did you hear?"

He said, "Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"

Dang. "Look, Percy… I was just worried about you. I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers…"

"Grover."

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were over stressed or something, because there was no such thing as Mrs. Dodds and…"

"Grover you're a really, really bad liar."

My face felt hot, but it's not like no one had ever said that before. I held out a camp card that they give the searchers. "Here, just take this okay? It's in case you need me this summer."

I never understood why they wrote it in such fancy script because more than half of the kids we save are dyslexic but oh well. Hopefully they'll figure it out.

"What's Half-" he started.

"Don't say it aloud! That's my um, summer address."

He looked sad. I knew why, but it wasn't important at the moment. He could think whatever he wanted to.

"Okay," he said, "So, like, if I want to come visit you in your mansion."

"Or… or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" He asked.

Ouch. That stung, but I've heard worse. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I- I kind of have to protect you." There. I said it.

"Grover," he said slowly, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"

A huge grinding noise came from the bus. Black smoke poured in. It smelled like rotten eggs times a thousand. We all got out of the bus.

I kept an eye on Percy the entire way. I was so busy checking out the other passengers I didn't notice Percy staring something across the street. When I did I looked and my heart about stopped.

Them. The Fates. They were sitting right there. I never thought of little old ladies at a fruit stand knitting a huge pair of socks, but when it's these three little old ladies, they're deadly. You can't do anything about it. Once the Fates decree it, it's done.

Percy was staring at them as if hypnotized. "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" I asked, terrified.

"Yeah. Weird huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

Only Percy could joke at a time like this. If only he understood the seriousness of this situation. "Not funny Percy. Not funny at all."

The Fates took out their shears and I said, "We're getting on the bus. Come on."

"What? It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Come on!" I yelled. I don't usually yell at people, but I was seriously scared.

The Fate in the middle took her shears and cut the yarn. You could hear the _snip_ from where we were, across four lanes of traffic.

The bus sputtered back to life. The driver yelled, "Darn right! Everybody back on board!"

I started feeling sick. Percy didn't look much better. I thought about giving him some ambrosia, but I decided against it. It would raise too many questions once he miraculously got better.

Percy asked me what I wasn't telling him. Wow. That's a bit of a long list.

"Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

I tried to keep my face blank, but from the shift in Percy's emotions I don't think it worked. I said, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

I closed my eyes and made an ancient _thing _–m not really sure what it was- for warding off evil.

I said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?"

"This is not happening," I mumbled. I started chewing at his thumb. I know bad habit, but I was nervous. Ok. Terrified. "I don't want this to be like the last time." I probably shouldn't have said that. It freaked him out, but I couldn't help it.

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," he said –I was really starting to scare him-, "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

He promised and I felt some of the weight lift off my shoulders. His emotions were what made me uneasy. They said he was lying.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

I just stared at him thinking of the horrible monsters Hades could set loose on us.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be from Percy's Mom's perspective since Chiron isn't in this chapter much**

I hurried home from the candy store with a bag full of assorted blue candy.

Percy was coming home today. He might be there when I got to the apartment… If you could call it that. What with Gabe's poker parties and me having to work all day, it was a disaster zone. I stepped off the subway and got on a taxi and said, "East One-hundred-and-fourth-and-first."

I thought about Percy's father. Poseidon. Just thinking about him made me feel good, warm and peaceful. I missed him so much, but understood that he couldn't see me anymore. He loved me too much, which, though I hate to admit it, made me feel a little prideful. He was becoming too human and was forbidden to see me.

At least we had Percy. He reminds me so much of him father. Stubborn and rebellious, but extremely how protected of… me I guess. Life as a half-blood in a mortal world was hard, especially when you didn't know who you were. I just held on to the hope that he would be a great hero, but not a hero's fate.

I was glad he had Grover. I had never met Grover, but Percy talked about him often. I knew the story of Thalia all too well, but I understood that Grover did what he had to do. I was grateful he was Percy's protector.

I stepped out of the cab and walked into the apartment building giving the workers a warm smile. I took the elevator up to our apartment and walked in. I sighed. Gabe was playing poker with some of the other guys that were there almost constantly.

I detested Gabe, but I loved Percy more. Sometimes I felt like just leaving. Running to the ocean and seeing where it took me. I knew Poseidon wouldn't let anything happen to me, but then I thought of Percy and knew I had to stay strong for him.

"Percy." I called. I so wanted to see him. I walked into his room. Immediately I knew something was wrong but did my best to smile as though there was not a care in the world. I just crushed him with a hug and ordered him to tell me everything that happened.

Then came my surprise. With a sparkle in my eyes I said, "we're going to the beach."

His eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights-same cabin."

"When?"

I smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

"I was on my way, honey," I told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," I said evenly, though felt less certain. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all.

Besides," I added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for

the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes, honey," I said. I could feel myself losing control of my temper but forced mysel

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

Percy looked prepared to scream. If he snapped things could go very badly. He was starting to develop his powers even though he didn't know it.

I made eye contact with him and tried to get him to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

"Yeah, whatever," he decided.

He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

I was seriously worried. Anything he wasn't telling me could cost him his life. I put a smile on my face and went to change and make Gabe's stupid dip.

I helped Percy get his bags into the car and once we were in he told me to step on it.

As we reached the beach house, emptied the car and cleaned the cabin, I thought of Poseidon and our time here. Walking down the beach at sunset, kissing in our own private bubble underwater, riding hippocampi, and Poseidon making shapes of water above the ocean.

I remember him offering to make me his queen and telling me we could be together forever. I couldn't do that. I had been on my own basically my whole life. My uncle provide for me until he got cancer, but never really loved me. Never made sure I was happy. I learned that I had to earn what I had in life and I couldn't let Poseidon just give me everything I wanted, no matter how tempting it was.

Percy and I gathered sticks and made a campfire. We roasted hotdogs and marshmallows. Percy asked me about Poseidon.

"He was kind, Percy," I said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."

I fished a blue jelly bean out of my candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."I wished he could see that. He was so special. Maybe someday, if- no, when he went to camp he would see that. I had to remind myself constantly that I had to let him go. It would be nearly impossible to send him away, but I had to do it. For his sake.

"How old was I?" he asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

My heart sank. I watched the flames to keep from crying. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born"

Percy looked crushed, then like he would cry, the angry, then determined.

Are you going to send me away again?" he asked finally. "To another boarding school?"

I felt torn. I pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

"I don't know, honey." My voice was thick. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?"

My eyes welled with tears. I took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

"Because I'm not normal," he said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?"

I met his eyes, and thought of all the horrible things that has happened to Percy in the past.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," I said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," I said softly. "A summer camp."

He looked completely bewildered. I wanted to tell him everything. Especially how much his father loved him, but I couldn't. He had to find out for himself.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I said, seeing the look in his eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."

I turned toward the fire, I couldn't hold myself together for much longer. I was heartbroken.

In the middle of the night I woke up to a loud clap of thunder. "Hurricane." I said. My head was spinning. What could Percy have done to make Zeus so angry that he would target him directly? Or was it Poseidon?

Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that sent child down my back.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. I mother sprang out of bed in my nightgown and threw open the lock.

There stood a dripping wet satyr. Grover, I guessed.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

I looked at Percy in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," I said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

He seemed frozen, looking at Grover. Like he couldn't understand what he was seeing. I couldn't blame him.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he cursed in Ancient Greek. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"

He stammered something about three old ladies who I knew were the Fates, and a Fury in the school.

I grabbed my purse, tossed Percy his rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"

I ran to the car hoping Percy could take all of this craziness thrown at him at once. I started the car, stepped on the gas, and headed the one place I didn't want to go, but also the one place Percy would be safe. Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I tore down the roads like a madwoman. The storm was getting extremely violent. Whatever happened, it was big.

I listened to the boys bicker in the back seat and said, "Percy, there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, "Just the Lord of the

Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!" I admonished.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?".

I took a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road. The road was so wet I struggled to remain in control of the car. We raced past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences. I knew it was a front for Camp Half Blood the make some extra cash.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." My voice was tight; I was trying not to show how absolutely petrified I was. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," I begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'" Percy said.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in me."

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

Boys!" I half shouted.

I pulled the wheel hard to the right to avoid hitting a huge creature. I desperately hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there," I said, ignoring his question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

A bright flash of light and the car exploded, or that's what it felt like. _Lightning _I thought. _What could have happened to make Zeus so angry? What could have Percy done? He has no idea who he is. Percy. He has to be ok _I thought. Panic overwhelming me.

"Percy!" I shouted.

"I'm okay... ." I heard the weak response.

He yelled, "Grover!"

I heard a faint, "Food." I was sure he'd be fine.

"Percy," I said, "we have to ..." My voice faltered. I saw more clearly the figure we had swerved to avoid on the road. It was exactly was I thought it was. Pasiphae's son. The Minotaur.

"Percy," I said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

I threw myself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" I told Percy. "Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?"

"That's the property line," I said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the

valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

I looked at him. I was trying to get a last image to fix in my head before the Minotaur arrived. I had to buy Percy as much time as possible.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

"He doesn't want us," I told Percy. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..."

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

"We're going together. Come on,

Mom."

"I told you-"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."

I sighed. Whatever I had to do to get him out of there.

Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist high grass.

"That's-"

"Pasiphae's son," I said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min-"

"Don't say his name," I warned. "Names have power."

The pine tree was still way too far-a hundred yards uphill at least.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

The Minotaur had reached the car. He was sniffing around, tracking us. When he fund us, there was almost no escape for a mortal and a half blood with absolutely no training.

"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are terrible," I said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

Just then, he picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the

wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

Not a scratch I remember Gabe telling Percy.

He could get over it. We had much more important things to worry about.

"Percy," I said hurriedly. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But-"

The bull-man started tromping uphill.

He'd found us.

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter and I couldn't cross the boundaries anyway. I us hoped Percy didn't realize that.

The Minotaur closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

I was about to drop from exhaustion, but I took Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what

I said."

Percy ran sideways and the Minotaur lowered his horns and charged him. My heart stopped. He jumped aside at the last moment and I felt relief. It didn't last long. As I was laying Grover down in the grass the Minotaur slowly walked towards me. I was walking downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover. If I could keep him on me then Percy could get Grover and make it into Camp.

"Run, Percy!" I told Percy. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

The monster charged, maybe agitated by my voice. I stayed low figuring the monster wouldn't be fooled twice, but I had no other choice. I jumped to the side and his hand shot out and grabbed me. His grip was iron. He lifted me into the air as I kicked and punched.

"Mom!" Percy yelled.

My throat was so tight I could barely breathe but I sucked in as much air as possible and said, "Go!"

The monster bellowed and squeezed tighter. I felt my windpipe begin to collapse, and then my body started tingling painfully as if my nerves were attached to an electrical cable. I felt weightless and everything went black.


	6. Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long but I'm hoping for some input on the next chapter. Who's POV should it be in? I know I said it would be in Chiron's but would ya'll rather have Annabeth, Chiron, or Grover? Thanks so much! I should be able to update within the next day or so.**


End file.
